


Never let you go

by agentcalliope



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Compliant, Declarations Of Love, Despair, F/M, FS Kiss Prompt Collection, Future Fic, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kissing, Post-Episode: s03e10 Maveth, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6100318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentcalliope/pseuds/agentcalliope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they finally let her see him, she forgets how to breathe.</p><p> </p><p>kiss prompt: comforting kisses pressed to tear-stained cheeks between whispered words of reassurance and concern.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never let you go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AGL03](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGL03/gifts).



> thank you to theclaravoyant for reading this over and fixing a few things.
> 
> I dedicate this to AGL03- you've done so much for the fandom and just want to say thank you for all that you do.
> 
> Also partly because this fic is a result of a speculation AGL03 theorize will happen in 3B and although it's so good and probably going to happen I HOPE FOR ALL OUR SOULS IT DOESN'T
> 
> trigger warning for implied torture and depictions of injuries.

* * *

 

When they finally let her see him, she forgets how to breathe.

 

He’s tied to a chair in the middle of the dark, barren room, and his clothes are matted with dirt, blood, and sweat. His head hangs, his breathing wheezy as his body shakes with each intake of air. She forces herself to inhale, and feels her heart rate quicken, her senses heighten, her body shaking- and immediately knows she has to get to him.

 

She fights back, a sudden strength suddenly possessing her tiny frame as she tries to shake loose the men holding her tied arms. She struggles, trying to reach out for him with her restricted hands as the men hold her back, and she calls out to him.

 

_“FITZ!”_

He lifts his head and her voice catches in her throat as she drinks in the bruises that paint his features and the visible tear tracks that line his cheeks. His eyes widen at the sight of her trying to reach him, and he fights against his bonds and tries to answer her. The only sound that emerges from his lips is a hoarse, croaky sound, but she can recognize her name when he says it.

He starts to cry.

 

And she feels her soul rip in half.

 

 

“Let her go to him.”

She jerks her head towards the voice, a nauseating pitch that sends chills running down her spine. She narrows her eyes at the figure that emerges from the shadows. The monster that is Ward but not Ward nods to his goons, a malicious smile creeping upon his ghastly features as he repeats his command.

 

“Let her go to him.”

 

The unrelenting hands release their grasp on her arms and the ropes circling her wrists are cut as she tears her gaze away from _It,_ and heads to Fitz. It only takes a few seconds to reach him, but it could’ve been hours. He’s still trying to speak, but his tears muddle his words when she comes to him, kneeling by the side of the chair as she embraces him.

 

“Fitz,” she’s murmuring as she releases her embrace and kisses his tear-stricken cheeks, feeling her own start to fall down as they mix with his. “I’m here.”

 

She weeps, peppering kisses all over his bruised and bloodied face. She’s suddenly reminded of another time- once at the bottom of the sea, where she had also felt her heart constrict, and cried relentlessly as she’d pressed tiny, fast kisses onto him.

 

“Everything will be alright.” She hopes it sounds more reassuring than she feels it to be. She cradles his head in her hands and gazes into his melancholy blue eyes as he looks at her with such _love_ she feels like she’s going to burst.

And so she says what she’s always felt, but never truly said.

 

“I love you.”

 

He nods, no doubt murmuring it back but she’s not listening as she resumes her kisses, chanting his name in between, over and over again.

 

" _Fitz._ "

" _Fitz._ "

“ _Fitz._ ”

 

She’s interrupted by a laugh, a cruel laugh that forces her to turn her gaze from her best friend, and she moves to stand protectively in front of Fitz.

 

 _It_ smirks, titling _its_ head and crossing arms as the two Hydra agents move to guard the door.

 

“His name really is your favorite word.”

 

She freezes, but only for a split second, because she doesn’t have time to be distracted-which is precisely what _It_ is hoping to accomplish. She sets her jaw and holds her ground and it kills her but she ignores Fitz’s mumbled pleas behind her.

 

 _No_ , she thinks.

_This time, I protect you._

She doesn’t flinch when she makes eye contact with _Its_ dead, lifeless eyes, and she lifts her head up in defiance- although her voice trembles when she speaks.

 

“If you stop hurting him, I will do whatever you want.”


End file.
